New Ground
by Catharine Carter
Summary: Max and Logan recount the days after Freak Nation. Chapters 1 thru 22 are now up. I do not own any of the rights to any pre-made Dark Angel characters. Check profile for updates.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Dark Angel characters are owned by James Cameron.

Note: Every other chapter is either Max or Logan recollecting the events.

Prologue

I looked from the flag to my family: transgenics and normals alike. I shuddered, cringing at the word 'normal'. They're all normal to me. They're my family.

I looked up as Joshua and three others raised the flag he had made for us. I never really pledged my allegiance to the US flag, but no one will ever prevent me from pledging my allegiance to this flag. This flag was painted by my big brother, and it represents all that we are: where we were, where we are and where we hope to be.

"Now look what you've done," Logan said looking down at me. It was then that I noticed he was holding my hand. We both had gloves on, but we were holding hands. Taking a deep breath I decided that it was time to talk to him. Things haven't changed between us, but not being with him has just been too hard, and I was going to need him in these days to come. There would have to be no secret, no lies, between us.

As everyone started to disperse, Logan turned to go as well. Instead of letting him go, I tightened my grip on his hand. When our eyes met, I smiled. He smiled too. I told him I needed to talk to him.

"Can I come over to your place tonight?" I asked.

"Do you think it's a wise idea to leave Terminal City?" Logan asked, stepping closer to me.

Taking another deep breath, I nodded, "You can't stay here too long. We don't know how long non-transgenics can stay in here."

Logan smiled his heart-warming smile, "I'll be alright for a while here. Joshua's blood is still coursing through my veins. I'm almost one of you."

I sighed heavily and placed my hand on his shoulder, "Maybe so, but just the same. Original Cindy and Sketchy shouldn't be here long at all."

We both looked at my hand and smiled. He nodded, "Alright. We'll all go... But how?"

I thought for a moment and then nodded as well, as we both said, "The sewers."


	2. That First Night

Disclaimer: Dark Angel characters belong to James Cameron.

Chapter One

I sat outside the bathroom sitting on the bed. Max had left the door to the bathroom slightly open, and I could see her reflection in the mirror. However, once she had stepped into the shower, the mirror had fogged up and I couldn't see anything. I laid down on the bed to wait for her.

I didn't even know she had come back into the room until I heard her call my name, "Logan."

I sat up and looked at her. She was wrapped only in a towel, her body still glistening wet from the shower.

"Shower's all yours," she told me.

I nod and stand, walking toward the shower, "You can wear some of my clothes. They're in my suitcase."

She smiled and thanked me as I left to the bathroom.

After undressing, I stepped into the shower. Feeling the water was over my body, I tried to relax, but all I could do was think about Max. She looked so inviting in that towel. I began to grow in anticipation and tried to think of something else.

No use. Max consumed my every thought. All I wanted to do was hold her. Touch her. Just to touch her, but then I would be dead. At least I can touch her with gloves on. That would have to do for now.

I sighed and rested my head on the shower wall. Unfortunately, that's all it had to be for now, anyway. Max was with Alec now. All I have to do is sit back and watch them together. But the, what did Max want to talk to me about?

I quickly continued my shower and got out. Grabbing a towel, I dried myself off and tied it around my waist. Making my way out into the bedroom, I found the room empty. I dressed and left the bedroom looking for Max.

Max was in the living room when I found her. She was talking to Original Cindy and Sketchy. For a moment I was caught in the thought over his name, or rather nick name. His name was Calvin, and I wondered why people didn't call him that, or at least Cal... It wasn't that bad of a name... But Sketchy? I shrugged it off and sat down in a chair opposite the three.

They were talking about transgenics and what Max had planned to do about their situation. Max didn't have any clue what to do. She had become a leader of her people just by standing up for them. She was an inspiration to all of them. A lot of them just wanted to give up and let the government do what they would with them, but Max wouldn't allow it. She was going to fight and she was going to help them fight, no matter what.

Calvin started yawning and O.C. began yawning soon after.

"Damn! Yawns really are contagious," Original Cindy commented as she rose and began to stretch. "I think I'm going to go to bed."

Calvin nodded, "I think I'm going to hit the sack as well."

"You comin' to bed too, Boo?" O. C. asked, turning to Max.

Max turned to look at me and shook her head. "No... I think I'll be staying up for a while."

O.C. nodded her head and turned to Calvin, "Come on, Sketch. I'll show you to a guest room." She turned back to Max and me before leaving, "You two be careful, ya hear?"

After Original Cindy and Calvin left the room, Max turned back to me and smiled. She looked so gorgeous wearing only a shirt of mine. It fit large on me and was almost drowning her. Sighing, I forced myself to stop thinking about her intimately. She was with Alec now. But if that was so, why was she here with me? Back at Terminal City she had said she needed to talk to me, but what about? I wanted to ask, but I thought it best to let her talk when she was ready.

She pulled her legs up against her stomach, pulling my shirt over them. For a while she just sat there smiling at me. I decided to take the initiative, so I sat forward, "You really are doing a good thing here, Max. I'm very proud of you."

When I said that, her smile faded and she turned her head away from me. I guessed that wasn't what she wanted to talk about. I couldn't wait anymore. I had to know so I just asked, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

She looked back at me and I knew she was reluctant, but then she sat forward. Taking a deep breath, she said, "It's about Alec and me, Logan."

I had hoped it would have been to talk about our relationship, but I guess we really didn't have one anymore. Max and I were just friends. Good friends, I hoped. So for now, all I had to do was be happy for her, as much as it ripped me apart inside.

All I could do was sit there and nod. I didn't want to have this conversation with her, but I guess it had to be done sometime. I looked her in the eyes, her oh so gorgeous eyes, and waited for the worst.

"There's nothing going on between Alec and me," she said. Had I not been sitting, ne knees would have most likely given way on me. With no verbal response from me, she continued, "That night I brought Joshua's pendant over to your place... Nothing had happened between Alec and me the night before."

I nodded yet again, "Then why did you tell me you did?"

"I didn't," she said, shaking her head. "I just didn't deny your accusation."

I was confused, "Why?"

Licking her lips, she shakily told me, "Remember at the hospital... you were calling for me... I didn't come and I didn't disagree with your accusations because..." She looked me straight in the eye, tears streaming down her face. All I wanted to do was take her in my arms and hold her. Damn the consequences.

She continued to week softly, "I don't want to loose you, Logan."

I couldn't handle int any more. I had to go to her. I sat down beside her and wrapped my arms around her. Fortunately for me, the shirt she was wearing was long sleeved and I was fully clothed, so there was no skin-on-skin contact.

I held her close to me wanted so badly to kiss her. She turned to look at me, beautiful angel that she is, and tried to smile. "I love you, Logan," she coked out, trying to stop crying. I was caught off guard. She had never said those words to me. I couldn't believe my ears, and it was all I could do to control my lips. I just wanted to kiss her, but I knew doing so would cost me my life.

Instead, I just held her. Kissing her cloth-covered shoulder, I responded in kind, "I love you, Max."

She relaxed in my arms and all I could hear was the sound of her breathing. Amazingly enough, this was the calmest I had seen her in a long time. I looked at her and found that she had fallen asleep.

Standing up, I laid her down on the couch, being careful not to touch her skin. I covered her with a blanket. After all she's been through, especially since she never slept, she deserved this, and no one should interrupt her.

I turned out the light and headed back to my bedroom. After laying down in bed, I smiled. Max and I were going to be ok. I was filled with a hope that wasn't there before now. Hope that this virus would be soon taken care of, and Max and I wouldn't have to worry anymore. We were going to find that cure, I thought, before falling asleep.

That night I dreamed about Max and me.

_Amidst shimmering lights, Max walked down the stairs toward me. I was sitting in the wheelchair as she stepped up to me. Letting her dress flow at her side, connected by a tiny string on her finger, she smiled at me. _

"_Dance with me?" she asked_.

_I looked up at her and said, "I can't."_

"_Sure you can. Mind over matter."_

"_See, my problem is: I can't walk."_

"_I'm not asking you to walk. Just dance." She held her arms out to me and offered herself to me._

_I stood up from my chair and walked toward her, "Whose dream is this, anyway. Yours, or mine?"_

"_Don't as me," she said, stepping into my arms._

_I touched her cheek and we started to dance. Round and round in circles we went. She looked so beautiful. _

Dancing with her was perfect. She was perfect. Everything about the dream was perfect. Morning came too quickly.


	3. In the Morning

Disclaimer: Dark Angel characters aren't mine, they're James Cameron's.

_I walked down the stairs and watching Logan as I approached him. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, I let my dress flow beside me, smiling at Logan._

"_Dance with me," I asked him._

"_I can't," he told me._

"_Sure you can. Mind over matter."_

"_See," he started, "my problem is: I can't walk."_

"_I'm not asking you to walk. Just dance." I held my arms open for him to join me. _

_He stood from his chair and walked to me, "Who's dream is this, anyway? Yours, or mine?"_

_I softly smiled at him, stepping into his arms, "Don't ask me."_

_He tenderly touched my cheek and we began to dance._

We seemed to dance for hours, and then... Morning.

I awoke the next morning not knowing if what I told Logan was a dream, or if it had actually happened. I inhaled the smell of coffee as I took a deep breath before sitting up. Making my way toward the kitchen, I could hear some one rummaging in the cupboards.

Logan stood up from behind a counter as I entered the room.

"Good morning, beautiful," he smiled as I sat down on the other side of the counter. "I thought I'd cook you some breakfast," he continued, "considering all I ever seem to cook for you is dinner. Does Eggs Benedict and pancakes sound good to you?"

"Sounds great," I said, smiling brightly at him. "But where did you get all of these supplies? I know I never kept Joshua this stocked."

"I know," Logan nodded, serving me. "Bling did some shopping while I was up in Terminal City."

I nodded, looking around, "Where's Sketchy and Original Cindy?"

"Oh, they left for work about an hour ago."

That didn't sound like a good idea. "Are you sure they should have?"

Logan nodded, serving himself a plat. "Of course. Why should they put their lives on hold because of this? Besides, I told them if anything happened to call me."

"I guess you're right," I relented.

He sat down on the chair beside me and handed me the syrup. I looked weirdly at the bottle it was in. He looked at the bottle and then back at me, "What? Don't tell me you've never seen syrup before."

"Not that didn't come from a plastic bottle with a label on it," I told him.

He just laughed, "Well... This is better than that. It's homemade. Old Cale Family recipe."

"I guess I could give it a shot," I jibed.

And Logan laughed again. It had been a while since I had seen him laugh. I missed it. Damn this virus! If only I could just touch him.

"Logan," I said, turning toward my plate to pour the syrup, "about last night... did we get a chance to talk, or did I just fall asleep?"

"We talked... a little," he said quietly.

I had to look at him to see his expression.

He had a slight smile on his lips.

"So, I told you about Alec and me and how there was no Alec and me?" I asked, hoping I wasn't just revealing it to him now.

"You told me... You also told me a whole lot more," he remembered. "You even started to cry... So, I just held you... It felt so good to have you in my arms. I just wished I could have really held you."

I took a deep breath and started to eat my breakfast. It was very good... but then I've never been let down by Logan's culinary ability. After eating it all, I turned to look at him, smiling softly.

"Logan," I started... "I didn't happen to tell you a little secret last night, did I?"

"What typ of secret?" I could tell he was playing with me.

"An... emotional type of secret," I wasn't going to play back... Well, maybe a little.

"How emotional?"

I sighed. Maybe playing with this subject wasn't that great of an idea.

I shook my head and told him what I had told him last night, "I love you, Logan."

He smiled, "I love you too, Max."

"I've never loved anyone like I love you, and it just kills me inside that I can't really show you. I don't know if we'll ever get rid of this virus bitch."

Logan placed a hand on my shirt-covered shoulder and looked at me seriously, "Max, I know we will find a cure. Trust me." He withdrew his hand and stood up. "I mean, look at me. Dr. Carr said I'd never be able to walk again, but I am a walking miracle. If I can walk then a cure has to be out there somewhere."

I still wasn't sure, though but Logan's positive attitude did seem to help. I just wished we could find a cure and fast. I really hated not being able to touch the only man I had ever loved, and probably ever will. I didn't even truly understand the meaning of love until Logan. He was my definition of love.

After cleaning up the kitchen, we went into the living room to talk. Sitting on the opposite ends off the couch, we just stared at each other. The time seemed to tick by quickly. I don't' know how long we had sat there before either of us decided to say anything.

We both opened our mouths to say something at the same time, and at the same time began to laugh at ourselves.

"You go first," Logan said after a few moments of laughter.

I smiled and softly asked him, "When did you first realize you loved me?"

Logan gave me a look I had seen a billion times before. It was tender and heart-warming. Could all those times he'd given me this look before really be a look of love? He nodded, "It was almost two years ago." Logan seemed to be remembering fondly. "It was that night you came over after I'd paged you and you weren't feeling very well. It was that night that not even the tryptophan was helping.

"We were talking about where we were at the time the pulse hit." Logan stopped smiling, "It wasn't a very pleasant memory for you. Your shakes just seemed to get worse and worse for you. I wanted to call a doctor, do anything I could to make you feel better, but all you wanted me to do was stay with you... So, I did.

"That night, holding you in my arms... I was glad I was able to help, even though I know I didn't do that much–"

"But you did," I told him, cutting him off. "Just knowing you were there... made everything all better."

Logan smiled THAT smile again, "It was that night I knew, and it was that night I decided I'd wait for you to love me, if ever you did, before I'd let you know how I felt."

I shook my head, "I wish you would have just told me. We would have saved a lot of time, and hopefully I wouldn't have been given this virus."

Logan nodded, "We will find a cure, Max. We just have to be patient."

I nodded as well, "I know you're right. It's just the whole patience thing I've got a problem with."

Logan smiled, and I smiled. He knew I was right. He had the whole problem with the patience thing as well. He just did a better job at hiding it.


	4. Long Shot

Disclaimer: Dark Angel characters belong to James Cameron. Doc is my creation of a Manticore transgenic, but James Cameron still owns the concept.

Max went back to Terminal City later that morning. WE had finally been able to break through that barrier in our relationship once more. I know how big of a step it must have been for her, especially considering all that was going on lately.

I sat down at my new workstation and started to think. There had to be some people out there that would support the transgenics. The problem was figuring out whoever they were with out alerting they who didn't support t

The best way to go about this would be to post an anonymous message on the net calling all transgenic supporters. After typing it up and masking the IP address, I hoped somehow it would help.

Max was the number one priority in my life, now. I knew I had to do everything in my power, even as Eyes Only, to liberate Max and her people. But, like I told Max yesterday, they're my people now too. With Joshua's blood still running through my veins, I pretty much have become one of them.

I began to think about all the different transgenics, who they were and what they could do. I turned on the link on my computer to Terminal City to call Max.

When the screen came on, I could see some transgenics gathered around a table talking.

"Hello," I called. "Hello, has anyone seen Max?"

Alec came on the screen, "Hey, Logan. Max is out in the city meeting some new Manticore escapees."

I nodded and began to get ready to go, "Alec, I need you to find her. Tell her I'm coming to see her. We need to talk."

"Yeah, ok, man, sure," Alec sounded as if he was going to make a joke, but didn't. Instead, he said, "But you know she doesn't listen to me."

"Just do it, Alec," I told him, ending the connection. This was going to be a long shot, but then again, I'm used to taking long shots.

I pulled the Aztek to a stop and got out, heading towards the sewer entrance we had taken to go back to my new place last night. I made my way toward Terminal City, hoping to see Max as soon as possible. If what I was thinking could happen, Max and I would be able to touch again in no time. And something was filling me… No more doubt, this time only determination, determination to find that one or few transgenics that could help.

I came up out of the sewer some place in Terminal City. I didn't come this deep into the city earlier and had no idea where to go. I felt a hand close around my shoulder and, turning my head to him, fame face to face with --sigh—Joshua.

"Joshua!" Taking a deep breath, "Man, am I glad to see you."

Joshua nodded and then started walking with me. "What Logan doing here?"

"I came to see Max. I may have figured out how we can get rid of this virus."

Joshua stopped, looking straight at me, "Virus bitch going down? Max and Logan getting busy!"

I almost choked on my reply, "Well, Joshua. One step at a time, big man."

Joshua nodded and continued to walk, leading the way back to Terminal City Head Quarters.

I could see Max as soon as I entered HQ. She was so beautiful. She was wearing a black tank and black pants as usual, but she still looked as beautiful as ever. She turned to look my way, as if sensing my presence, and smiled. Calling my name, she motioned me to come to her.

I ascended the stairs and came to stand by her side. She finished talking to a transgenic, and turned to me, reaching for her jacket. "Logan," she said, sliding an arm through a sleeve, "this is Doc. He's from Manticore. He was the Medical Department Head. If there's anything that Manticore did with medicine and the body, this is the man who knows it."

Doc offered his hand to me, and I shook it firmly. "This has got to be the greatest day of my life," I told both Doc and Max, turning to look directly at Doc. "I was just coming here to find you, or at least some one like you."

Max grabbed my hand to get my attention, "What are you talking about, Logan?"

I turned my attention to her, "This is what I came here to talk to you about. I was home thinking about Manticore and how they specifically made all of you for specific purposes. Well, I was thinking maybe Manticore had made some one who knew how to cure this virus."

"What type of virus is it?" Doc asked.

Both Max and I turned to look back at him. "Manticore gave me a virus that would kill Logan if we touched. It's targeted specifically to his DNA," Max told him.

Doc began to laugh slightly, "DNA targeted viruses! Yep, Manticore was good, weren't they?"

"Is Logan right, Doc?" Max asked impatiently. "Do you know enough about Manticore's medical practices to cure this virus they gave me?"

Doc looked both of us over very carefully and then slowly nodded, "I may be able to take a whack at it."

Max and I looked at each other and smiled happily. Could this be the silver lining we've both been hoping for? Somehow, deep inside both of us, we knew it was, but after being let down before, we both tried not to get our hopes up too high.

After we were finished talking to Doc telling him everything we knew about the virus, Max took me over to a quiet area in the HQ. We sat down on an old mattress. I shuddered at the thought of Max sleeping on this thing and made a mental note to always make sure she came back to sleep at my place every night.

I didn't know how long it would take, but I knew Doc would figure this thing out sooner or later. All I wanted to do was feel her warm skin against mine. My body ached to hold her, just to touch her and not have to worry about dieing. All I could do now was sit and wait.


	5. Getting Girly

Disclaimer: James Cameron owns all the Dark Angel characters. Any I've made may be my characters, but are still his concept.

Logan and I sat on the worn out mattress and just stared at each other, not know, or caring how much time had passed. I don't know if either of us knew what to say. Some how I think we both knew how close a cure was, but neither of us wanted to bring it up, possibly for fear we might jinx it.

"Couldn't stay away, could you?" I teased playfully.

"How could I?" he asked. "Not when you're like oxygen to me."

And then I blushed, suddenly turning my head away from him.

"What is it?" he asked, concern filling his voice.

I turned back to face him, trying to smile, "How do you do this to me? Every time I am around you I feel like a little girl, and not the little girl I used to be either. You make me feel like those little girls who wear ribbons and lace and wear their hair in tight ringlets. I was never that little girl, but some how when I'm around you, I turn into one."

I guess I caught Logan off guard because all he could do was stare at me. Then a smile crossed his lips, "Max, it's ok to be that girl. In fact, I love seeing that girl inside you come out. You don't always have to be tough."

I couldn't help but blush again. How could such simple words make me feel so girly? There was only one answer: I was in love. I, Max, was head over heels in love. Why couldn't I admit it before. I'd said it to him once, only he didn't hear me.

But then, I had told him again last night and this morning. Not only had I said it, but he had said it in return. It had felt good hearing him say it when I wasn't afraid of never hearing it again.

That night we had found a temporary cure for this damned virus had been one of the worst nights of my life, and hearing Logan say I love you that next morning made everything even worse. That was supposed to be the one night that we would have together, but some how Manticore had managed to screw that up as well.

And now... Hating to admit it, maybe Manticore had unknowingly done something right. Doc knew everything there was to know about the medical practices at Manticore. I had no doubt that he would be able to cure this thing. The question was how long it would take.

I looked at Logan who was just smiling at me. "What?" I asked, unable to hide the blushing again.

He just shook his head, "I just can't believe how beautiful you are."

Why was he doing this to me? I can handle severe cold weather, countless nights with out sleep, but this? I'm not your every day, average girl. I can't take those compliments about how pretty I am.

"I'm not pretty," was all I could say.

Then he scoffed, raising his gloved hand, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life time."

I couldn't handle it, so I tried diverting his attention. "Shouldn't you be busy getting Eyes Only back up and operating?"

It didn't work. He just slid forward and placed his hand on my knee. "I've done my Eyes Only work for today. Right now all I want to do is spend time with the woman I love."

He just never stops. I sighed and smiled at him. Could I just give in and let myself go? Could I be that girly girl he keeps bringing out of me? Every fiber of my being was yelling at me: "No. You're a soldier. You're a soldier." But my heart? My heart was whispering: "Let go. Let him take care of you. It's ok to let him take control. It's ok to be a girl. You are a girl. Just relax."

Funny how a whisper can be stronger than a yell. If I could have kissed him without harming him, I would have. Instead I just placed my hand over his on my leg and smiled at him. "I love you, Logan. I've never felt this way before. I'm gonna need your help with this, thought. I can't do it on my own."

Logan smiled that smile and then took my hand. "You're not alone in this, Max. It takes two people to have a relationship. I won't let you down."

And with something as simple as that, all my nervousness about being girly and in love melted away. He was right. This relationship involved two people: him and me. I wasn't as alone as I thought I was, and if I needed help, he would be there, like always.


	6. Blood Work

Doc walked up, staying just far enough away to give us our privacy and waited for us to acknowledge him. We stood up and Max approached him and I followed close behind.

"What have you found, Doc?" Max asked him, wasting no time.

He nodded, "I'm going to need a sample of blood from both of you. And we'll go from there."

"No problem," I spoke for both of us, knowing Max wouldn't mind, being reaffirmed by her eager nodding.

"That's what I thought," Doc replied. "Why don't I take you first, Logan? Max, Alec was looking for you."

Max looked at me as if to apologize, but I shook my head. "It's ok. Go. I'll see you later."

Max smiled and squeezed my glove-covered hand before walking away. I watched her walk away before turning back to Doc. "Let's do it," I told him.

He nodded and asked me to follow him. He led me into the makeshift infirmary there near the bunks. We walked in and he shut the door.

He prepared the required tools and told me to sit on the table. I lifted myself up on the table and took off my jacket. I rolled up my sleeve and sighed.

Doc turned to me and rubbed my arm with alcohol, "Why is it so important that we cure this thing? Wouldn't it just be easier to just forget us transgenics and move on with your life?"

"I can't do that," I informed him.

He nodded and wrapped the elastic around my arm, maybe a little more harshly than necessary, "That's what I thought. You're in love with the mutant."

I looked at him confused. He sounded just like the people he used to consider himself to be a part of—human beings. But there was nothing humane about them. "You're a _mutant_ yourself," I reminded him, choking over the word, hating that anyone would call them that.

"You're right," he agreed, "but that doesn't mean I have to like it or others like me."

He continued to do is job and I just sat there staring at him. _How could anyone be so cold and callous to his own people?_ I took a mental step back. _I'm pretty similar to him myself._ I'm the one who is ashamed of his own people for being so callous to the people I have began to call my family, my people. I understood where he was coming from and allowed him to have his own opinions, even if I didn't share them.

I still had to ask him, "Why help us if you don't like transgenics?"

Doc scoffed, sticking the needle into my vein, "Because I hate Manticore even more."

I felt like laughing, but curbed it. He didn't seem like the type of person who would appreciate at someone laughing over something he had said. I simply nodded and told him, "We really do appreciate what you're doing for us."

"I know. If I can stick it to Manticore, I'm going to do it anyway possible," he stated clearly.

I nodded. I knew they hated Manticore, but I've never seen anyone express their hatred toward it like Doc was. He capped the vial of blood off and pulled the needle and the rubber band off of my arm. I stepped off of the table and rolled down my sleeve.

"If you'll find Max and tell her I'll take her sample now, I'd appreciate it," he told me as I put my jacket on.

"Of course," I told him as I walked out the door.

I walked over to HQ and saw Max standing on the platform with Alec. He was introducing her to some more transgenics who had recently arrived. I walked to the base of the stairs up to the platform and stopped.

"Max," I waited until she looked at me to continue, "Doc's ready for you."

She nodded and placed a hand on one of the new transgenic's arm and welcomed them to the city. The transgenic nodded in response and Max turned back to me, walking down the stairs to join me. She offered me her hand and asked, "Shall we?"

I took her hand and walked with her back to the infirmary. I walked a little slower than maybe she thought was necessary so we could talk.

"I think we should be careful with Doc," I alerted Max.

She looked at me and nodded, "Ok, but why?"

"He doesn't particularly care for transgenics," I related to her.

She laughed shortly, "What! He is one."

"That's what I said," I added.

She shook her head, "Then why would he want to help us if he hates us?"

"He apparently dislikes Manticore even more," I informed to her.

She shrugged, "Makes sense, but I agree with you that we should keep an eye on him."

I nodded as I opened the door for her. We walked in and Doc turned to smile at Max.

"Ready, X5-452?" he asked her.

Max slightly cringed, "Yes, and its Max. We no longer have to conform to Manticore's ridiculous regulations."

Doc took a deep breath, "As you say, I'll abide."

She nodded and took of her jacket before sitting up on the table. She smiled at me. As stressed as she was, she took the time to smile at me. I smiled back and mouthed a thank you to her. She looked at me slightly confused but then shrugged it off. I told myself I'd tell her again and why later.

She turned to the Doc, "So, Mr. Cale tales me you don't particularly care for us transgenics."

"Yes, that's true _Max,_" he agreed to it, working on drawing her blood as he had mine a few minutes ago, "and _you_ don't have to call him Mr. Cale. I know about you two." He laughed as Max's head shot bullet-fast toward me, "No, he didn't tell me. I wasn't made as smart as I am just to be a doctor."

Max nodded her head in forgiveness toward me and turned back to look at Doc, "Thank you for helping us then, in spite of the fact."

"It's only one of the things I can do, as I told your boy here," he let her know, capping off the vial of her blood. He took the needle out and the rubber band off, "All done."

I took Max's hand and helped her off of the table and asked Doc, "Do you have any idea of what you're going to do?"

Doc nodded, "Yes, but I'm going to ask that you wait for me to inform you of it when I have evidence that it will work."

"Ok, Doc. Let us know as soon as possible," Max said, pulling me out of the infirmary in down the hall.


	7. Falling Into Place

I pulled Logan back down the hall toward the bunks and sat down on my makeshift bed. So many things were running through my head at the time, I didn't know exactly what I wanted to talk about with Logan first. I took a deep breath and just smiled at him, trying to gather my thoughts.

"I wanted to thank you, by the way," he said before I really could say anything.

"For what?" I asked, thankful for his initiation of the conversation, and giving me more time.

"I want to thank you for two things," he said. "First, I want to thank you for actually being happy amidst all of this. Your smile is inspirational. And secondly, that you're actually thinking about yourself.

I sighed, "I'm being so selfish, though."

Logan nodded his head profoundly, but only once, "Well you need to be every once in a while, and I believe you're long overdue."

I pursed my lips and then replied, "Maybe you're right. I just want this so badly. I hate feeling this way toward you and not being able to show you physically."

"I know, and I feel the same way," he told me.

"I know," I replied. "That's why I'm being so selfish about it—because we both want it so badly."

Logan smiled at me, "Well, I'm glad you are. I'm glad we aren't just leaving it up on the shelf, even though we're going through all of this right now."

"Well, uh," I took another deep breath. "I'm glad that Doc is working on this now, I can stop worrying about something getting done and focus on our situation."

Logan nodded, "You're right."

"The people I was talking to earlier said they know some one who will support us who has a lot of governmental influence," I told him.

Logan threw his head back and began laughing almost to the point of crying. I watched him in confusion until he actually stopped and looked back at me. "I told you this was the best day of my life," he told me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

He leaned closer to me, "Eyes Only has been looking for people to help support you. It seems that everything is falling into place.

"It's about time," I sighed, leaning back against the wall.

I could tell he was smiling at me. I could actually _feel_ how happy he was.

"There's going to be an Eyes Only broadcast tonight," he told me. "I'm going to send a visual message to all the supporters we may have out there."

I looked at him and smiled, "Thank you, Logan." I shook my head, "You're doing so much and I didn't even ask you to."

He smiled, "I know, but I only do what I believe in, and I believe in the cause, and I believe in you."

I nodded my head, "Well, with Eyes Only helping us, I have no doubt things will fall into place."


	8. Cable Hack

I left Max back at Terminal City around sundown. She said she'd let me know if anything happened I should know about. I went back to my new base of operations to get to work on my broadcast. I checked one of my Eyes Only email to see if anyone had replied to my searching. I couldn't believe how many emails I had received since posting earlier that morning, some supporting, some not so supportive. There was even and email from the supporter the new habitants of Terminal City had told us about, Michael Haskins, Democratic Representative. He was a pretty big deal in Washington.

I opened the email and began to read.

Eyes Only:

I was eager to find out that you are supporting these people. Over the past 5 years I have been fortunate enough to have the acquaintanceship of two of the most joyous people in my employ. I have also known their secret. They are transgenics from this place called Manticore. They are people just like you or I. They are very hard workers and I appreciate everything they've done for me. I have grown a great kinship with these two. I want you to know, you have my full support, whatever it may be, I will help anyway I can.

M. Haskins  
Dem. Rep. Washington.

I nodded. Like I had told Max earlier, I was very happy that everything seemed to be falling into place. I started to prepare for my cable hack. I configured the settings on the computer connected to the camera and sat back pressing record.

"Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is a Streaming Freedom Bulletin. The cable hack will last exactly sixty seconds. It cannot be traced, it cannot be stopped, and it is the only free voice left in this city.

"It has been a while since my last broadcast. I hope you've remained strong and I hope you're continuing to struggle. Eyes Only is watching out for you.

"For the last week or so, people have been afraid to walk out their doors because of the so-called-threat of transgenics. These people have done nothing wrong. All they have done is try to exist in our cold hard world. These people are just people like you and me. They're just trying to fit in.

"But these people have it a little harder than you and me. They don't know what it's like to come from a family who loves and supports them. They were trained to be soldiers, and, ladies and gentlemen, they are prepared to fight as soldiers if needs be.

"I know there are those of you who found out recently that you've known these transgenics all along. Maybe they were your neighbor, your co-worker, or even your barber. You know these people. They're your friends. Don't discriminate because you found out about their skeletons in their closets. Would you like to be treated the way they've been treated recently if the world found out about _your_ skeletons in _your_ closet?

"Supporters have made themselves known unto me, and they are prepared to help them anyway they can. I also ask for your support.

"This has been a Streaming Freedom Video Bulletin via the Eyes Only informant net. Peace. Out."

I finished recording the message and configured the computer again to start the broadcast. I sat back and watched it on his screen as Eyes Only hit the air again. This would hopefully be the first of many broadcasts to come.


	9. Checking In

I stood around HQ talking with Alec. He was telling me about some new transgenics he had introduced me to earlier. The TV against the wall was playing and a few people were watching it. It flickered and I knew what it was before I even saw him. It was Logan's cable hack. I saw his eyes. He was Eyes Only. It was good to see that he had it up and running again. I'd miss seeing Eyes Only, even though I saw Logan Cale almost every day.

"Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is a Streaming Freedom Bulletin. The cable hack will last exactly sixty seconds. It cannot be traced, it cannot be stopped, and it is the only free voice left in this city.

"It has been a while since my last broadcast. I hope you've remained strong and I hope you're continuing to struggle. Eyes Only is watching out for you."

I smiled at him, knowing that he meant it and that he'd do anything he can to help anyone out. He was a good guy like that. I wished I could be that giving of myself, but I was all about what people could do for me in return. Except for when it came to Logan. I'd do anything for him.

"For the last week or so, people have been afraid to walk out their doors because of the so-called-threat of transgenics. These people have done nothing wrong. All they have done is try to exist in our cold hard world. These people are just people like you and me. They're just trying to fit in.

"But these people have it a little harder than you and me. They don't know what it's like to come from a family who loves and supports them. They were trained to be soldiers, and, ladies and gentlemen, they are prepared to fight as soldiers if needs be."

I nodded, as did many of the others standing around me. There was no doubt about it, we were prepared if we needed to be.

"I know there are those of you who found out recently that you've known these transgenics all along. Maybe they were your neighbor, your co-worker, or even your barber. You know these people. They're your friends. Don't discriminate because you found out about their skeletons in their closets. Would you like to be treated the way they've been treated recently if the world found out about _your_ skeletons in _your_ closet?"

I laughed slightly. Logan always knew how to get people thinking.

"Supporters have made themselves known unto me, and they are prepared to help them anyway they can. I also ask for your support.

"This has been a Streaming Freedom Video Bulletin via the Eyes Only informant net. Peace. Out."

It was so nice to see his cable hack again. I knew he was going to be broadcasting tonight, but until I saw it, I was missing seeing Eyes Only. Even though I knew Logan was Eyes Only, there was still a different feeling to seeing Eyes Only than being with Logan, even though it felt the same as well.

I had to see him. I had to thank him. I also had to find out who his supporter was that he had mentioned in his hack. I was sure it was the Representative we had been talking about earlier, but I'd still like to know what he'd said when he contacted them. I had to get to Logan. I excused myself from the conversation with Alec and headed for the sewers.

About fifteen minutes later I arrived at Joshua's old place and Logan's new base of operations. I walked in the door and could smell something aromatic coming from the kitchen. I followed my nose and found Logan cooking one of his culinary masterpieces. I stopped in the doorway and leaned against the frame.

"Smells good," I told him.

He looked up at me and smiled, "Yep, day just keeps getting better and better."

I laughed softly at him, "I'm glad you're doing so well." He smiled and I continued, "So, I saw the Eyes Only cable hack tonight."

"Oh yeah?" he asked even though he knew I had. "What'd you think?"

"Did that Representative really get in contact with you?"

Logan nodded, "Not only him. But you should see the rapidly incoming emails I'm receiving- some not so good, some really encouraging. There are so many people who are wanting to support you, a lot of them just don't really know how."

"But you are going to help them," I added.

"Of course." He finished stirring the pot and set the spoon down on the counter.

"So, tell me what the Representative said," I requested of him.

He turned down the burner, "Why don't I show you the email? I replied to him and he wrote back. Come here."

He led me to his computer center and pulled out the chair for me to sit down. I smiled at him and he smiled before moving the mouse to open his email for me.


	10. Waiting

The President of the United States walked into the oval office with some of his office staff trailing behind. He sat down at his desk and seethed for a moment, and then he looked up. "I want you to get me in touch with this Eyes Only guy now," he demanded. "I don't care what it takes. Just get me in touch with him, pronto!"

His staff scuttled off and he turned around in his seat to stare out the window. A few moments later he heard a knock on his door. "Yeah," he called, turning back around.

The door opened and his secretary came in with a little post it note. She didn't say a word. She only handed him the note and walked out. The President regarded the note carefully and then picked up the phone.

After a few rings the other end was picked up, "Representative Haskins' office."

"Yes," the President gruffly started, "let me speak with Michael, now."

Without a moments hesitation, the secretary transferred the call through to Haskins's office."

"Haskins," the Representative answered.

"Michael, it's Will," the President initiated the conversation.

"Yes, Mr. President. How may I help you?" Haskins asked, knowing full well why he'd be calling him.

"I was told you're the man I need to get in touch with if he need to get in touch with this Eyes Only character," the President divulged.

The line was silent for a moment and then, "Yes, Mr. President. I've contacted him via email."

"Well, Mr. Haskins, I'd like for you to contact him again, this time in my stead. I need to speak with him," the President informed the Representative.

Haskins took a deep breath, "I will relay the message to him, sir."

"Thank you, Michael. I knew I could count on you," the President said before hanging up the phone.

Mr. Haskins sat back in his office chair. He didn't know what to do. He knew if he were to put the President in touch with Eyes Only he would be betraying his trust, but he felt by not relaying the message that he would be betraying his country. He was at an impasse. What was he going to do? He pulled up his email and wrote to the Eyes Only Informant Net.

Eyes Only,

William Clinton, President of the United States, has contacted me to inform you that he desires a conference with you. I did not divulge this email address to him, but I told him I would relay the message. I do not know why he is wishing to speak with you, but I hope it is for the better of the situation.

M. Haskins

Dem. Rep. Washington.

Just as I had finished showing Max the numerous emails that had come in just this evening, another email popped up on the screen. It was from Representative Haskins.

"Hmm," I noted before clicking on it to bring it up. I read it, kinda mumbling my way through it. "Interesting."

Max looked at me, "What do you think?"

"I think if Haskins is weary about giving my email address out to the President, we need to tread these waters lightly," I said, looking down at her.

She nodded, "Precisely what I was thinking."

"May I?" I requested, gesturing toward the keyboard.

"Oh, sure," she said, standing up.

I took my seat and began dig myself into the White House computer mainframe. After securing a line, I found the Presidents email and began typing.

Dear Mr. President,

It has come to my attention that you seek an audience with Eyes Only. I can have a member of my informant net meet with you at any moment. Name a date and time and he'll be there.

Eyes Only

I looked up at Max, "Now we wait." She nodded and I continued, "So, any word from Doc before you came over?"

She sighed and turned away from me, "No."

I stood up and went to her, touching her on her shoulder, "He is going to help us, Max. I have no doubt."

She looked up at me, "I know, but… It's just been so long. I can barely remember how you feel."

I picked up her glove-covered hand, "I want to feel you."

She looked at me forlornly. It was all I could do not to pull her into my arms and kiss her, but in doing so, I knew I would pay with my life. I was willing, but I knew she wouldn't allow it. Instead, I pulled her into my arms and let her head rest on my chest, thankful that we realized we could touch as long as some sort of material barrier separated our skins. It felt so good to hold her in my arms, I wanted never to let go.

"Stay with me tonight," I choked out.

She looked up at me confused. I was chagrined when I realized what she had thought I'd meant, but then I convalesced and actually embraced the fact that she thought it,

"Believe me, Max, if we could, there'd be nothing stopping me."

This made her blush, but only momentarily. I knew she really wasn't used to the whole "girly" thing- as she put it- but I took pleasure in the fact that I could make her act that way.

After she reclaimed her composure, she turned and challenged me, "You think there wouldn't be anything stopping you? When was the last time you went through heat, Mr. Cale?"

It took every ounce of strength I had inside me to keep from laughing. I met her challenge head on, "Every moment I'm with you, I'm in heat, Max."

She smiled playfully, "Oh yeah, Mr. Cale? You don't even know the half of it."

"Try me," I countered, not even pausing for a moment.

She laughed slightly, "Ok… Every time you're around me, do you have to fight the urge to push me against the wall, rip off my clothes and have your way with me?"

My pulse skipped a beat as I tried to focus on the conversation and not the images that were flooding through my mind. I took a step closer to her, barely a breath away from her. "What makes you think I don't?" I asked in a low, guttural voice.

I could feel her tremble, partly from my voice, and partly because I knew she was picturing me doing that to her. I heard what could easily be mistaken for a purr, "Logan."

I had to take a step back, "We're treading dangerous waters here."

She looked up at me breathing deeply, "Very dangerous. Are you sure you want me to spend the night?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't," I affirmed. "I just want to have you by my side." I took her hand in mine again, "It doesn't matter to me that we can't make love, Max. I love you in spite of that! I'd love you if we're never able to make love."

"We can't even touch, though, Logan. It's not as though you're impotent," she uttered.

I took a deep breath, "Impotence might've been easier to deal with, though."

She laughed slightly, knowing I was trying to make light of the situation.

"Come on, go to bed with me," I continued.

She considered me for a moment and then nodded, "Ok, Logan. You've got a date."


	11. Sleeping Together

I lied down in bed beside Logan on my stomach. Logan was lying on his back. I watched his chest rise and fall with each breath. Before I knew it, my breathing was in tune with his. I closed my eyes and listen to the sound of our synchronized breathing.

"Max?" I heard Logan's voice enter my head.

I opened my eyes to see him looking over at me. I smiled, "I'm sorry, I was distracted."

He smiled in return, "I know what you mean… Thanks for staying here with me tonight."

"No prob," I told him. "Logan?" He raised his eyebrows in response and I continued, "Do you ever think about what it could be like with us?"

"You're very much a part of how I see my future, Max," he told me, obviously not knowing what I'm asking.

I smiled softly, "No, I mean… Do you ever wonder how it could be with us _sexually_?"

"Oh," he swallowed. "Honestly? All the time."

I nodded and closed my eyes, "Me too."

After a few moments of silence, Logan's voice entered my head again, "Should we see?"

I opened my eyes widely and leaned up to look at him, "What?"

"Let's make love, Max," he suggested unwaveringly.

I sat up, confused and scared to death, "Logan, I am not going to risk losing you just for two seconds of pleasure."

"Two seconds," Logan feigned a wounded pride.

"What I mean is that I'd no more than touch you and you'd be dieing. I can't do that," I could feel myself start to well up with tears. I didn't want to lose him, not to some careless act of passion.

"Calm down, Max. Look, I'm sorry. That's not what I meant, either," he tried to get me to calm down. "Come on. Lay back down." I did as he suggested, still a little nervous. He continued, "What I was meaning is that I was wondering if you'd like to… Well, basically, phone sex with out the phone."

I laughed, a little confused, "What?"

He smiled at me, "Ok, that does sound a little weird."

"What is phone sex?" I asked him.

He laughed out loud, "You don't know what phone sex is?"

I smiled, "I guess not."

"Well, phone sex is when you're talking to some one on the phone and you're telling each other what you'd like to do to the other and what you're doing to yourself," he explained to me.

"Why do people do this on the phone?" I wondered.

He looked at me confused, "You really don't know?"

"What? Why is this such a shock that I've never heard of phone sex?" I seriously wanted to know.

"I don't know, I guess I just thought it's one of those things that every body knows," he admitted.

"So tell me," I persisted, "why do people do this on the phone?"

"Well," he thought momentarily, "I guess it's because they can't be with that person to do it in person… Or may that it's safer for them that way."

"Does it really accomplish the set goal?" I inquired.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I suppose so. I mean, it's not as good as the real thing, but it serves its purpose."

I took a deep breath and asked, "So you want to try this phone-less phone sex with me?"

"Interested?" he asked.

I looked at him playfully, "What should I do?"

He took a long, ragged breath, "Turn around onto your back." I did so and took a deep breath myself as he continued, "Now relax."

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "Ok?"

I heard Logan take a deep breath as well, "Now… touch your breasts."

I turned to look at him, "Why don't you do it? Test our threshold."

I could tell he was a little shocked by the way he looked at me. I wanted him to and I knew he knew it. He slowly reached out his hand and caressed my cloth-covered shoulder. He slowly, ever so slowly, moved his hand downward to my breast. He lightly cupped it and I bit my lip. He looked up at me as if to question if he should continue. I arched my back to fill his hand with my breast. There was nothing separating his skin from mine aside from the T-shirt I wore. I ached for him to touch me more. I wanted to be his. I wanted him to make love to me. I had to relax and settle for what we're doing right now. I had to touch him as well, so I moved over closer to him. I ran my hand along his shirt-covered arm. I could tell being this close to him like this was driving him as crazy as it was me.

I felt Logan begin to play with my nipple between his fingers. I gripped his arm and closed my eyes. The sensations he was sending through my body were incredible. I could barely my sustain myself. I wanted so badly for him to pull me into his arms and kiss me deeply and prolongingly. I moved my hand down and grabbed his butt as he continued playing with my nipple, pulling him closer to me. I could feel his growing erection against my pelvis through my pants. I wanted to feel him against my most private of places, so I lifted my leg and draped it over him, wrapping it around the back of his leg.

I felt him press his against my core, and I gasped out in pleasure. He began to thrust himself against me, rubbing against my clit through all of our clothing. I met each of his thrusts with some of my own. We were building to a climax that was going to rival that of any either of us had ever shared with anyone before. Before we knew it, we had both reached our climax and released.

Being spent, we both laid our heads on our pillows and let what we had just shared sink in. We had never experienced anything so miraculous, it left us breathless and speechless. We just lay there beside each other until we both drifted off to sleep. The world would be here waiting for us tomorrow, but for tonight, we had been each other's and I knew we would be also in each other's dreams.


	12. Just a Fluke?

I awoke the next morning feeling oddly invigorated. I had not had that incredible of a night in ages. Well, come to think about it, it had never been that amazing. Even though Max and I were unable to _really_ touch each other, we really did touch each other. The depth of what we shared had surpassed any deepness either of us had ever experienced before. Even though I was unable to be inside her, I was deeper inside of her than I was ever able to go inside any one else.

I knew Max had felt the same as well. We didn't talk last night afterwards, and I had just barely woken up, but I knew she would agree with me when I said this was the best sexual experience of our life. I wanted to talk to her, though I wasn't going to wake her up. I lay there beside her and watched her sleep. She looked like an angel, I'd never seen her so peaceful. For a person that never needed to sleep, she'd sure done a lot of it lately. I didn't blame her though. Anyone would be exhausted doing what she's doing, superhuman or not.

I hadn't been watching her long when she began to stir. She looked like a cat stretching like she was, I had to smile. She opened her eyes and looked at me, her gaze was rather glossy.

"Good morning, beautiful," I whispered.

She smiled brightly, "Hi."

"Sleep well?" I wondered.

She stretched again, "I did."

"You look well rested," I commented.

"I am," she said on a yawn, and then she laughed.

I laughed as well, "You're so beautiful."

She began to turn away from me because I knew she was blushing, but I grabbed her arm and held her in place. "Don't turn away from me," I entreated. "You don't have to be ashamed of being _girly,_ as you put it."

She took a deep breath and admitted, "I don't know how to _be_ girly."

"I think you do know how to be girly, you're just afraid of being so," I offered.

She sighed, "How do you know that?"

I laughed, "I know you better than you think."

She smiled, "I know you do, and I'm glad you know me, and I'd like to think that I know you as well."

"I'd like to think that you do," I agreed.

She smiled that beautiful smile again. I caressed the arm I had grabbed.

"Last night was amazing," I divulged.

She blushed again, "I've never experienced anything like that before."

"I knew you'd be in agreement with me on that," I acknowledged.

She took a deep breath, "I wouldn't mind doing it again though, just to make sure it wasn't a fluke."

I took that as a challenge and moved closer to her.


	13. Contact

The President of The United States walked into his office with an adviser following behind.

"I want a time set up. How soon can we meet with this informant?"

"I've cleared your schedule, Mr. President," the adviser informed him. "We can leave as soon as Air Force 1 is fueled."

The President nodded, "Then lets get going. I've been sending emails back and forth with Eyes Only this morning. This informant he wants us to meet with lives in Seattle, which is no surprise, which is where these mutants are holed up."

"Sir, If I may," the adviser treaded lightly, "Can we trust this Eyes Only?"

"Trust him, Brady?" The President shook his head, "As far as I'm concerned, he's an American citizen just like you and me. Of course I trust him, until I'm given a reason not to."

The adviser nodded his head, "Ok, but your security detail will be upped and --"

"No!" The President cut him off shortly. "I will meet with this informant alone. Security can remain in the cars."

"I don't believe that's a good idea, Mr. President."

The President nodded, "Your concern is duly noted, but I've made my decision."

Brady nodded his head and closed the portfolio he'd been looking at containing the President's schedule. "Then we can be on our way, sir."

The President nodded and they left the office.

* * *

"I've got to get back to Terminal City," I told Logan as I came out of the bathroom after taking a shower.

He looked up at me and I could tell he was distracted again by me just being in a towel. Inwardly I smiled as he cleared his throat. "I'll come with you. Maybe Doc has some good news for us."

I nodded, "I just need to get dressed and we can go."

"I'll give you some privacy," he said, turning to leave.

"No--" I stopped him. He turned around and looked straight into my eyes. "You can stay."

Logan's eyes traveled down my body and back up into my eyes, "Are you sure?"

"Come on, Mr. Cale. After what we shared last night-- and twice this morning… You have every right to see me naked."

Logan cleared his throat again as I stepped back and slowly removed my towel and stood before him, nothing keeping his gaze from my naked body. I tossed the towel on to the chair beside the door to the bathroom and let him take it all in.

He took a deep breath, "Wow, Max."

I shook my head, blushing. It took all I had in me not to turn from his gaze as I blushed. I simply stood there and let him get his fill, even if he couldn't get his feel.

After a while, I turned and picked up my clothes from the bed and got dressed. Once fully clothed, Logan walked closer to me and pulled me into his arms. "I'm so glad we've found we can touch as long as there's no skin-on-skin contact."

I looked up into his eyes and smiled, "Well, if we're lucky, we may be able to have skin-on-skin contact in no time."

Logan sighed and I could feel his warm breath on my face. Sighing heavily I stepped away from him, taking his hand in mine. "Let's go."


	14. A Glimmer

I walked with Max through the sewer tunnels on the way to Terminal City. Wewere holding hands and vaguely talking about what we had done earlier andwhat we could quite possibly do if Doc were to find a cure. We spoke invague terms knowing that that type of conversation wasn't necessarily a goodone to get into since we had to get down to work as soon as we approachedTerminal City.

I loved the feel of her hand in mine, even though it had to be separated bya barrier. It was better than not touching her all those months. I could atleast feel the heat of her skin radiating into mine. It was invigorating. Itgave me hope for what was to come.  
Wanting her more and more, I asked, "Iknow we just met Doc, but tell me, do you have faith in him?"  
Max nodded and shrugged at the same time. "I know what you're worried about. He hates us. He doesn't like that Manticore made us. Yes, it's a risk we're taking trusting him, but it's a risk I'm willing to take at the chance ofbeing able to be with you."  
I shook my head, grateful she felt the same way. "You're right. If it wasn'tworth it, I'd say we keep looking, and we may have to, Max."  
She looked at me, "I know, Logan, but I've got to believe that we're goingto find this cure, whether it's with Doc or somewhere else."

Neither of us were willing to accept that there absolutely was no cure. Wewere going to find it, or die trying. And fortunately, it would be me whowould probably die. I couldn't stand to live without her. After thinking shewas dead after the raid we attempted on Manticore a year ago, I didn't thinkI could go on, but when she showed up at my place that day, it had to be oneof the best and worst days of my life. I was so grateful she was alive, butafter that virus started coursing through my veins, and not being able totouch her any more. I didn't know which was worse. No. I did. Thinking shewas dead was worse. At least dealing with the virus I get to see her. I'mnot deprived of her presence in my life. I can look at her, I can talk toher, I can hold her ­ as long as we're both fully clothed, anyhow. I justwanted her in my life. If I had to live the rest of my life without makinglove to her, I could live. I couldn't live without her.

We came up out of the sewer into another part of Terminal City that I'dnever been in yet again. Max seemed to know exactly where we were, leadingus directly into a back entrance to HQ. I nodded at her prowess, cursingmyself for not making mental notes of how to get to that access point. Ohwell, I'm sure I could find my way through it again somehow.

Alec met us in the hallway and gave us a weird look, "You know, you two comein and out of this place like we're not really locked in here to beginwith."  
"We're not locked in, Alec," Max chided, "we're merely restricted fromleaving the premises. Huge difference."  
"Potato, potahto," Alec noted."Why do you care though, Alec? Besides, what no one knows won't hurtanyone."

Max gripped my hand tighter and pulled me past Alec. Alec stayed close onour heels."In case you've forgotten, Max. You're our commander. If you are killed outthere in the human world, I'm not going to want to pick up the pieces."  
Max stopped dead in her tracks and was up in his face in a split second,"Are you challenging me, Alec?"  
"Whoa, whoa!" Alec took a step back. "Not a challenge, Max. I'm justpointing out a few things."  
"Yet if you were sneaking out, and I jumped down your throat, you'd betelling me to back off."  
She scolded him, "So, that's what I'm going to tellyou, Alec. Back of, ok?"  
"Gee," he held up his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry I made any comment. Doc's looking for you."

Max looked back at me and without saying another word to Alec, turned backaround and continued leading me down the hall. We found Doc working in theinfirmary.  
"Doc, what you got for us?" Max prompted as soon as we entered the room.  
Doc looked up from his microscope, "Well, isn't in the star-crossed lovers."  
I noticed the look of annoyance quickly fade as she continued to charge overtoward Doc."This is an extremely diabolical virus," Doc commented. "I should know. I designed it."  
Max's brow furrowed, "Tell me there's a counteragent, Doc."  
Doc looked up at us again. "What? You two don't just want to be celibate for the rest of your little existences?"

I took a deep breath, deciding not to remain silent any longer, "Are youtelling us there isn't a counteragent?"  
Doc looked from one of us to the other, back and forth. After what seemedlike an eternity, he hung his head.Max's gaze met my own and we both sighed.Doc began to laugh, "I had sworn to protect Manticore secrets. I would neverbetray them."  
Max let go of my hand and stampeded toward Doc, pushing him up against acabinet. "You're getting joy out of keeping this from us. I could kill youfor this."  
Doc laughed loud and harder, "I said I had sworn and that I would never. But Manticore is no more. I no longer have an allegiance to them."  
Max let him go with an incredulous sigh. "You have got to be kidding me."  
Doc straightened up, seemingly unfazed by being riled up by Max. "Like I said, I don't like you, but I dislike Manticore even more. Yes, I have your bloody counteragent."

Max and I exchanged a look of triumph and relief until Doc walked over to his microscope again and continued, "I said I have it." He tapped the front of his scaly head with his forefinger. "In here. I'll have it concocted in a matter of hours… maybe a day or two."

I could tell Max wanted to slam his head into the wall, but I held onto her hand tightly, responding the cynical doctor's timing, "That'll be fine. Just do it." Max looked back at me and sighed. I sighed as well. "Please," I finished.

Doc looked up at me and nodded softly, his disposition practically changing in front of our eyes. "You'll have your antidote. I promise you."

Max looked back at him, shocked at his turnabout. I myself was taken back at what my simple please had caused.

I turned to leave the doctor to his work, bringing Max with me. Once out in the hall, I pulled her back into the area where all the mattresses lined the floor. The room was empty, so I thought this would be the perfect place to talk. We sat down on the bed that Max fortunately had not had a chance to use, since she had been staying at my place with me. Hopefully she'd continue staying with me, and soon enough, we wouldn't even have to worry about sneaking in and out of this place to do so.

"What's up?" Max asked.

I kept my voice low, not wanting anyone to overhear. "I spoke with the President this morning … via e-mail."

This piqued her interest, "And?"

"He'll be out here tonight," I informed her. "We're to meet him at the needle."

"We're?" Max wondered.

I nodded, "Yes, he's said he would like to meet with you, if I could get a hold of you."

She laughed slightly, "If you could get a hold of me."

I laughed as well, "Well, if you wouldn't like to come, I'm sure he'll understand."

She shook her head, "No. He's the President. We should comply to his request."

I loved that about her. It was this government that had created her and trained her to be what she was, yet she was still a willing citizen. Then I wondered. Would the President have more knowledge about Manticore than the general public? I guess we'd find out tonight.


	15. Patience

The President of the United States perused over the reports he had one of his office staff compile for him on the transgenics. From what he could tell, most of them were human, or at least human looking. Yet others were of a more animal nature, like something you'd see out of a Tolkien novel.

He was especially intrigued with the one who had been designated as their leader. Her name was Max. He looked over the picture they had been able to acquire for him from one of the hover drones. 'Formidable creature,' he thought to himself. He would truly enjoy meeting and getting to know her.

He had planned on not making any decisions unless he was able to sit down and talk with these individuals. Until he could make a sound decision based on good judgment, he wasn't going to say they were terrorists or anything of that nature. They were simply American citizens. As far as he was concerned, it wasn't their fault they were the way they were. It was just another part of this screwed up government that he keeps stumbling onto. He was amazed at how many secrets that were actually kept from him, and he was supposed to be their commanding officer.

Logan worked with some of the guys with the technology in HQ while I walked around Terminal City mingling with the inhabitants for the few hours they had before they were supposed to meet with the president. I had met up with a few of my brothers and sisters and was glad to see them all safe and well. I found it rather saddening to think about how many of us weren't actually there. Ben. Tinga. I shook my head. I couldn't think about all the casualties. It only reminded me of all the fatalities she could be facing if they had to defend themselves here. I knew we couldn't quite possibly defend ourselves against all the U.S. armed forces. I just had to hope that everything went ok with President Clinton.

Walking into HQ, I heard Logan taking to Tech, who was calibrating one of the machines. Logan was an extreme asset to our cause, not only as Eyes Only, but as himself. He was so selfless. Always thinking about others. It was a trait I had grown to love in him and embrace in myself. Before I met him, I thought only about myself, but he had taught me to reach out and help those around me. I'd have to remember to thank him for that later.

I walked up beside him and took his hand. He looked over at me and smiled before looking back to the piece of equipment they were working on. "I'm sure Joshua can find the piece you're looking for."

Tech nodded, "Right. I'll take you up on that suggestion. Thanks, Logan."

Logan looked back to me, "Ready to go?"

I nodded and we both left HQ the way we had come in earlier.

Walking through the sewers again, Logan and I continued discussing our meeting with the President. We were set to meet him in just a few short hours. We were on our way back to his place to collect all the documents he may need. Logan had been able to pull up quite a bit of information on Manticore-- the experiments that were done there, the treatment of the occupants. He was able to compile a pretty good file. Hopefully, if what we had to say wasn't enough to get the President on our side, this would be.

After gathering up the information, we made our way toward the needle. It had been a while since I had been there, but Logan told me he had gone there quite often, especially while I was presumably dead.

"I went there to feel close to you," he told me. "I thought you were gone. It was practically all I had left of you. Honestly," he continued slowly. "I didn't know whether I would just sit there or try to join you."

"Logan," I stopped, turning toward him. "Don't talk like this."

"I couldn't bear my world without you, Max. I knew I had fallen in love with you and I wasn't able to tell you. I missed you terribly."

"I missed you. All I wanted to do was get back to you," I confessed. "And then we had to be stricken with this virus."

"I'm sorry, Max." Logan bowed his head.

"Why are you sorry? I'm the cause of all this. If it wasn't for me none of this would have happened. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been targeted by Manticore."

"Now who's talking crazy?" Logan scolded me. "This isn't your fault either. Manticore was a very corrupt organization. You can't blame yourself for anything it's done."

"Can't I?" I pleaded.

Logan placed a hand on my shoulder and I took a deep breath. "We should get to the needle."

Logan nodded and we continued to our assembly point.

The President of the United States stepped out of his vehicle as he saw two personages approaching the rendezvous point.

"Mr. President," Logan nodded his head in respect as they came into polite communication range. He offered him his hand.

The President nodded in return, and shook Logan's hand, "You, I take it, are Logan Cale?"

"That I am, sir." He turned to me. "And this is--"

"Oh, she needs no introduction--" the President interjected, dropping his hand, "Max, is it?"

I regarded the President closely, "That's right. How do you know--"

The President cut in again, "You're on all the news channels, on the newspapers. You're famous, or as a lot of 'bloids are calling you, infamous."

I was uncertain whether he was echoing that term or if he favored the former he'd used. "Well, I don't know about either of those," I receded. "Forgive me, Mr. President, I'm not really safe out here, so, I'd just like to know up front, are you here to help me or have me arrested, or worse."

The President couldn't help but laugh. The research he had been given on the flight over had been quite accurate. "You don't waste time, do you, Max… I'm afraid I don't know your last name."

"They didn't give us names at Manticore," I divulged.

"Oh, then where did Max come from?" the President inquired.

I looked to Logan who slightly nodded, nudging me to continue. "A group of my brothers and sisters and I broke out of Manticore when we were very young. I think I was only eleven or twelve at the time. I don't really know. But we all adopted names. We had to fit in some how."

"I see," the President nodded. "Why don't we take a walk," he offered.

I looked back to Logan who nodded again. This was my show, and he was going to let me run it, but he wanted me to know that he was there for me, to help me along. Logan and I started walking with the leader of the free world, letting him lead the conversation. His body guards stayed behind.

"I want you two to know that I had no knowledge of Manticore or anything related to all this prior to all this," he revealed. "I would also like you to know that I am appalled that something like this was going on and I didn't have any knowledge of it."

"We understand," Logan told him.

"But I don't even know where to begin to fix this whole thing," the President admitted.

"Fix it, sir?" Logan wondered.

"I can't have a civil war on my hands. From what I can tell, you and your _brothers and sisters_ -- as you put it -- are all American citizens. I mean, you were all born, right? And you were all born in the United States, right?"

I simply nodded.

"Then you would have all the rights that Mr. Cale here does," the President stated, gesturing toward Logan.

I looked to Logan, surprised to hear the President say that. Looking back to him, I asked, "Does this mean you're going to support us?"

The President gestured to a ledge and offered them to sit on a ledge jutting out beside the sidewalk. We all took a seat, me sitting between the two of them.

"There are going to be many people in this nation that aren't going to agree with my decision in this matter, but I've got to do what is best for this country."

I nodded, hoping for an affirmative in this.

"I used the flight over here to do some serious thinking, and I think it's wrong the way the American government has treated all of you." He looked them both over once before continuing, "Yeah, I'll support you."

I looked back over at Logan. Had I been able to, I would have thrown my arms around him in triumph, but I knew that once I did, there would be no more cause for celebration. Looking back at the President, I smiled. "Thank you, Mr. President. Is there anything… Anything you need from me or my people?"

The President smiled at me, "No, Max. Except for maybe patience. I can't guarantee the American people are going to be as receptive to you as I am."

I knew to expect that, but that didn't make me any less grateful to this man I thought would have become my mortal enemy. He was right. We didn't need a civil war, and I was grateful to him for that.


	16. Reassurance

We walked back into Terminal City together, hand in hand. I looked down at Max, smiling down at her. Speaking with the President was quite a boost for both of us. Neither of us had expected him to be quite as accepting of the Transgenics as he was. I knew when he had said that they were citizens of the United States just as I was, Max had to feel some sort of appreciation toward him, just as I did. I was surprised at all the support we were getting from everyone around the country and I just hoped now that the President was on our side, we'd get a whole lot more support.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, holding her hand tighter in mine.

She looked up at me, taking a deep breath. "I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop."

I took a deep breath as well, pulling her hand into my other hand, holding it between the two of them. "Max, listen to me, ok? We're too close. To getting you all freed from this persecution and to finding our cure. We've been waiting for that for so long, there's no way anything is going to stop us from having it this time. After the President goes public with how he feels about all of this, you'll all be free."

Max nodded slowly. "You're right. I guess I'm just used to things going horribly bad every time I think they're going really good."

I brought her gloved hand up to my lips, kissing it gently. "Everything will be alright," I tried to convince her.

She smiled slowly. "Thank you, Logan. I just needed some reassurance."

I nodded, wishing I could kiss her lips and not just her glove-covered hand. "That's what I'm here for," I told her as we entered HQ from the back door.

Alec was standing around, talking to Doc as we walked in. "There they are!" Alec said, his overdeveloped senses kicking in, either smelling or hearing us when we came down the hall behind him. He turned around to face us, stepping to the side of Doc. "There's your Romeo and Juliet now."

I could tell that he wanted to get away from Doc as quickly as possible. Knowing Alec, their personalities were probably clashing too much and Doc was probably boring him to death. I tried to hide a laugh, letting it out in a cough to muffle and disguise it. "What's up, Doc?" I asked, looking down at Max, trying not to get my hopes up.

"Hey, I'm going to leave you guys to your business," Alec said, patting the doctor on the back and retreating toward the base of operations up on the platform, "I don't need to hear all the details about how you're facilitating their copulating!"

I noticed and felt Max practically twitch beside me as I looked down at her. She wanted to rip his head off. I couldn't blame her, but I was used to him, I knew he'd say something like that sooner or later.

"So what were you going to tell us, Doc?" Max asked, trying to forget what Alec had just said.

He knew that if he was going to say something about Max like that, she as going to kick his ass, that's why he got as far away as possible before finishing that sentence. I turned my entire attention to Doc as he started to tell us what was going on.

"I'm going to have to run some tests on the two of you," Doc informed us. "Ready to become guinea pigs?"

I looked down to Max who looked as though she was getting angrier by the second. First Alec and now _tests_? "What kind of tests, Doc?"

"Simple field experiments. How am I supposed to know if the antidote works unless I'm thorough in everything?"

I squeezed Max's hand and she looked up at me. Nodding down at her, I turned to look back at Doc. "What kind of tests? What would it involve?" I knew I was pretty sure what he was going to say, but spoken confirmation is always best. The doctor smiled, almost sneering at the two of us. I held Max's hand tight in mine. Not that she wouldn't be able to get out of my clasp and over to the doctor in a split second if she wanted to, but I hoped that in some way I could calm her.

"I have the antidote, but in order for me to know if it really works, we're going to have to test it out." I could tell he was getting way too much enjoyment out of this. "Don't worry, I've got a counteragent so the boyfriend doesn't die, _Max_."

I heard Max inhale beside me. If I wasn't as in tune with her as I am, I'm sure I wouldn't have heard it. "Alright." She nodded and I knew she was doing her best to remain calm. "Go back to the infirmary, we'll be there in a few minutes."

Doc rolled his eyes. "You'd think if I tell them I have an antidote, they'd be chomping at the bit to get it," he mumbled as he walked past us to the infirmary.

Max turned to me, looking up at me for a moment, and I saw something I wasn't used to seeing from her. Fear. I'd seen it before on rare occasions, but every time it worried me. Instead of speaking, she took my hand, leading me down the hall and to the room with the mattresses. We sat down and she sat staring at me for a while. I wasn't going to ask her what was going on. I knew as soon as she was ready, she'd tell me.

"Logan," she finally spoke after several minutes. "I can't risk it."

My eyes widened and I took both of her hands in mine. "Max, this could be what we've been waiting for and looking so desperately to find."

She looked down at our hands, nodding softly. "I know, but what if it doesn't work?"

"Then we keep looking," I told her matter-of-factly. "I'm pretty confident in Doc," I told her and she turned her head back up to look at me. "I know he has his hang-ups, but Max, he's the best and only option we have right now. I'm willing to go through with this if you are."

She swallowed, slowly nodding her head. "Ok. But if anything happens to you, I'm killing him!"

I tried not to laugh, knowing she was completely serious. "I know, Max."

She stood up, reaching down and pulling me to stand with her. "Let's do this." I nodded and turned to walk off until being stopped by her hand on my arm. Looking down at it and then back at her, I waited as she stared up at me. "I love you, Logan. No matter what happens, I love you."

If I could pull her into my arms and kiss her right then, I would have. But we were so close to being able to do so, I could almost taste her lips on mine. I settled for pulling her into my arms and holding her. "I love you, Max. Soon, I'm going to be able to show you just how much."

She nodded, stepping out of my arms and taking my hand again to lead me into the infirmary.


	17. A Cure?

I led Logan into the infirmary where Doc was standing over a small beaker of blue liquid. I felt uneasy. I didn't know what to do. What if this didn't work? What if whatever was in that blue liquid killed Logan instead of healed him? I couldn't think about that. Logan had tried to reassure me with everything he had that things were going to be ok. I don't know how he had so much optimism over this when I had almost none. No, I knew that. Manticore had already screwed me over so many times, I knew there was no reason why I wouldn't be screwed over again this time. And this time, it could cost me my boyfriend's life.

"Ah, there you are!" Doc said, looking up from his beaker. "It's about time."

"Let's just get these tests over with, huh." I said, sitting down with Logan on the seats that were set up near Doc.

Doc nodded. "Ok, now, what I'm going to do is inject you both with this serum. It will take about a minute to coarse through your blood system, and then, you two can hump like rabbits."

The way he spoke to us was rude and crass, and it made me want to tear his head off, but Logan's reassuring grip on my hand held me back in my seat. I looked over at him and he slowly nodded at me. He wasn't saying anything. I knew, even though he thought this would work, he was still nervous as hell. I gave his hand a squeeze in return and turned back to Doc. "Ok, Doc. Lets do this."

Doc took out two syringes, cleaning the first one with alcohol and pulling some of the fluid out of the beaker before walking over to me. "Pull down your pants, please."

My eyes widened at him, in disbelief of what he had just suggested. Logan looked over at me and I could tell from his voice he was trying not to laugh at me. "Not all the way, Max. Just enough so he can give you the injection."

I looked back over at Doc, still unsure about this, but I pulled my pants down slightly anyway, rolling my eyes as he walked behind me, swabbing my hip with a little alcohol on a pad before sticking the needle into me. I felt the cold liquid spread quickly through my veins. He was right. It was fast. He tossed the needle in the receptacle along with the swab before telling him to pull down his pants. Logan stood as well, smiling over at me as I sat down. I sure hoped this wasn't a trick. I hoped he still wasn't loyal to Manticore and killing us both as we sat here in front of him. Doc cleaned the needle before sticking Logan on his hipas well.

"Ok, you said this should take a minute?" Logan asked, looking at his watch before looking back at Doc and then over to me.

Doc nodded. "Just a minute." He tossed the needle and swab away before picking up a vial. "And just in case, I have the antigen for you."

I grabbed Logan's hand, watching his watch, waiting for the minute to be up. We both looked up at each other when the minute passed and both of us slowly smiled. "Now don't go hopping on each other all at once," Doc said and I rolled my eyes at him. I really did hate him. I thought that if he was trying to kill us, the serum would have done so by now, but we were both still standing.

Logan took one of his gloves off, looking down at my hand, silently telling me to do the same. I took a deep breath and undid the button at my wrist, pulling the glove slowly from my hand. Logan reached forward, slowly taking my hand in his. I swallowed as I felt his skin on mine, the heat from him resonating through my body. He stood, unfazed in front of me. Well, he was fazed by being able to touch me finally, as I was, but nothing was happening. He was smiling brightly at me and nothing was happening to him. Both of us took a long deep breath before taking off our other gloves and dropping them onto the counter. He took both of my hands in his and I smiled up at him.

"Oh, hells bells! Can you two get anymore boring?" Doc asked, but neither of us cared to listen. We just looked into each other's eyes, smiling brightly at each other. He wasn't writhing on the floor in pain. He was standing in front of me, looking just as healthy as ever. He stood closer to me and Doc grunted. "Could you guys get a room, for Christ's sake?"

Rolling my eyes, I turned to Doc, taking the vial from him and a brand new syringe. "This is because I still don't trust you." I was being hostile toward him, but he was a jerk and I was done messing around with him.

"What she means is thank you," Logan said as I stepped back to him, looking up at him a little confused.

He looked down into my eyes and I relented, nodding slightly. "Yes, thank you, Doc," I said, looking over at him. But that didn't mean I wasn't still sure he could have double crossed us. And if he did, I was sure that the vial I held in my hand could be poison as well. We could both be slowly dying already and the antigen would probably only speed things up.

"Come on, Max," Logan said, pulling me back to him and out the door as I put the vial and needle in my pocket of my jacket.

"I still don't trust him," I told Logan as we walked down the hall, hand in hand.

"I know, Max, but we have to believe that everything is ok now. Look," he said, holding up my hand, causing me to stop as we were walking away from the infirmary, "we're holding hands. I'm still standing. Nothing has happened yet." Key word being yet.

I smiled at our hands, hearing Alec horsing around with someone up on the platform down the hall from us. "We need to get out of here," I told him, pulling him out the back door. I didn't want Alec to mess this up. Last time we had the cure, even though it was just for a temporary time, Joshua had come to find us, interrupting our evening together. I wasn't going to let Alec do so with one of his smartass remarks. No one here dared leave Terminal City, except for Alec, but if we didn't tell anyone where we went, he wouldn't even know we left. Unless Doc told him, then he'd know exactly where to find us.

"I wish there was someplace we could go to be alone," I said as Logan and I slipped into the sewer tunnels.

"There is." He said, leading the way, still holding my hand. "Follow me."


	18. Our Place

I sat with Max on top of the Space Needle, neither of us looking out over the city, instead, both of us looking at each other. "You wanted to be alone, right?"

Max nodded, her smile playing perfectly on her lips. "Yes," she said, her hands still intertwined in mine. So far, the serum wasn't doing anything but working like it was supposed to and we were able to touch like we had been touch like we had been waiting so long to. "Logan," she said, moving closer to me, kneeling up in front of me. "We wasted too much time last time." She shook her head, pushing off my jacket from my shoulders. "I don't want to waste a single moment with you."

I looked up at her, taking a deep breath, nodding, shaking my jacket off behind me before reaching up to do the same with her jacket. "No wasting time." I pulled her onto my lap, starting to unbutton her shirt, pushing it off of her, pulling it off of her and dropping it beside us.

She pulled at my shirt, dropping it behind the two of us before doing the same with my tank top. She pushed me back onto my shirts and my jacket. "I need you, Logan. Now."

I pulled her tank top up over her head, swallowing, seeing her beautiful breasts in her bra. Reaching up, I grasped at them. Groaning, I lifted my hips to her, letting her feel my arousal through our pants. "I need you, Max. Have for so long."

She moved her hands between us, pulling at my belt. Getting it undone, she started working on the clasp to my pants, finding the clasp to my pants as her lips met mine in a frenzied kiss, her tongue sliding into my mouth.

I groaned into her mouth, sliding my hands up over her back, undoing her bra and pulling it off of her arms as she slid her hands down inside my boxers, her hands wrapping around my shaft. My eyes widened drastically, having not felt this feeling in years. My hands weren't anything like this, and imagining her hands here wasn't anything like this. "Max!" I gasped into her mouth, pulling her down against my bare chest, kissing her more deeply.

She pulled her hand from my pants, pushing them down and off and down from my hips. "I need to feel you inside me, Logan. Now. Now, Logan," she moaned, pulling my pants completely off of me, dropping them aside.

I helped her pull my boxers off before undoing her pants and pushing them off and doing the same with her panties. She deserved, we deserved to take our time, but we may not have that time to take, so we were doing what we had with the time we might have. I held her hips in my hands, pulling her to hover above my shaft, groaning as I looked up at her. "Now, Max. Now." I pulled her down on to me, letting her cover me completely, groaning, not closing my eyes.

Her hands covered mine as she kept her eyes focused on mine as I helped her move up and down on top of me. "Logan..." She moaned, gripping at my hands more, her hands moving up higher on my arms. "Feels... feels... " She couldn't even find the words. Unless she was feeling girlie, like she got occasionally with me, she never got speechless, and she was right now.

"So good," I finished for her, pulling her more and more down on to me. Neither of us were caring that we were out in public. Well, no one was around, and who really came up here? I'd never known of anyone to come up here. This was our place. And I was sure if Max never had brought me up here, it would just be here place, but this was our place, and now it was really our place. No one would ever think we would do this up here. No one would ever think anyone would do this up here, but here we were and I wasn't about to stop. It just felt right and I was sure she felt the same way.

"Logaaaaannnn!" she moaned out, her body already shaking as I pulled her more and more against me as I pushed up into her body. She rocked her hips against my hips, riding me as I helped her body ride on me. She pressed her lips against mine, her tongue tangoing with mine, neither of us fighting for dominance over the other, only seeking to make the other feel as good as the other was making the other feel. She pulled back, smiling down at me as she pulled my hands up to her breasts as I moved more and more up into her. "I love you, Logan," she moaned, breathing deeply.

Feeling my balls tighten up, I grasped at her breasts, her hands tightening around my hands as her walls tightened even more around my penis, both of us climaxing together as I grunted out, "Love you, Max!"

She fell down on top of me and I held her on top of me, both of us breathing heavily. She kissed my bare chest and let her hand lightly draw imaginary lines on my chest.

I ran my fingers through her hair, breathing her into me. "Good thing the serum's not a fluke, right?"

She sat up, slapping my chest slightly. "Don't you say that, Logan Cale. Don't you dare talk like that. You don't know how scared I am to lose you! Especially like that!"

I pulled her back down to me, kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry, Max. I'm sorry." I hadn't meant to say it like that. I hadn't meant to upset her. But I was alright and I was still alive. So far so good.


	19. Safety?

Logan and I walked back into Terminal City, hand in hand, gloves on like usual. It was finally nice to be able to touch him, but even after what we had done up on top of the needle, I was still scared to death that it wasn't going to be permanent. I loved Logan, and I never wanted to lose him. I still wanted to be careful. And if we walked in to HQ holding hands normally, everyone would be a buzz with questions. Questions were something neither Logan nor I wanted to deal with, especially when it came to us.

We headed into HeadQuarters, and everyone was more quiet than usual. There was hushed whispers up on the platform, and I couldn't even for the life of me figure out why. Logan let go of my hand and I headed up the stairs in front of him. "Yo. Joshua. What happened?" Joshua pulled away from the group and slunked over to me. I knew from the way he held his shoulders, something was up, and it wasn't good.

"Little Fella," he said, his usual innocent tone over powered with a sullen undercurrent. "It's not good. It's not good."

I didn't understand what could have gotten my big friend to be such a depressed puppy. And I wasn't really referring to his transgenic essence. "Hey, Big Fella. What isn't good? What's not good?"

He looked up to Logan and back to me, lowering his voice, not that he didn't care if Logan heard or not, but I think it just felt right to him. "Dead. They're dead. Five, Little Fella. Five."

I still didn't understand. I was one of the few people who understood Joshua more than others, but right now I didn't know what he could possibly be talking about. "Five what, Joshua? Five what are dead?"

He growled, not at me, but in frustration. "Five of us. Five, Max."

I noticed Alec walk in, and he wasn't his usual cocky self either. "Alec!"

He looked up at me. "Oh, hey, Max." He turned his attention to Logan as he came up the platform stairs, nodding to him. "Logan."

"What's going on, Alec! What's Joshua talking about? Five of us are dead?"

"Yeah," Joshua added behind me, "Five. Five of us."

Alec looked back at Joshua and then to me. "Five transgenics have been shot repeatedly in the last night or so. Nobody saw it. We've just found the bodies all over TC."

I blinked, looking over at Logan and then back and forth between Joshua and Alec again. "What? Nobody saw anything? How is that possible?"

Logan stepped forward, placing his hand on the lower part of my back. "Maybe we could go talk to the people around the city. Try to figure this out."

"What, man?" Alec said, turning his attention back to Logan. "You think I don't know how to take care of things around here?"

I pushed Alec back off from Logan. "He didn't mean it like that, Alec. Back down." He still had his usual, hatred glare for Logan pasted on his brow. "Back down!"

He sighed heavily, taking a step back. "Whatever!" He turned away from us, heading back down the stairs. I never knew if the two of them were going to tear each others heads off or if they were just going to play _my ego is bigger than your ego_.

I turned back to Logan. "Come on, let's go see what we can find."

"Joshua come with," Joshua said, starting to follow us as we turned down the stairs.

I stopped, turning back to him, holding my hand up and placing it on his chest. "No, Big Fella." I said softly, my eyes pleading up into his eyes. "Stay here. You're safe here."

"Max safe. Max safe too."

I frowned softly up at him, nodding my head. "I will, Joshua. Don't worry."

He placed his large hand over my tiny one on his chest, looking over at Logan. "Keep Max safe."

Logan nodded. "I will, Joshua. Promise you." Logan smiled down at me.

I smiled back at him, and we both continued down the stairs and headed out into the city to figure out what's going on and how these five were just shot like this and no one knows why. If anyone can figure it out, Logan and I can.


	20. A New Threat

Max and I walked through Terminal City. Everyone kept to themselves as usual, but it seemed they had a different reason to remain restrained more than usual. It's like they were now weary of each other. They had lived here mostly peacefully with each other for who knows how long, and now it was as if one was just as afraid of the other as people on the outside of Terminal City was.

"Max," I said, pulling her back for a moment. She looked up at me, trying to figure out why I had stopped her and then followed my gaze, looking around. "I don't think they're trusting each other... not even as much as they used to."

Max nodded her head, looking back at me. "Someone is going around killing people, and it can only be one of our own, Logan. No one else can get in here."

I agreed completely. People on the outside can't even get in. "So, what do we do now?"

She shook her head, looking around. "Find Mole. He knows everything that goes on in here."

I nodded, walking with her as she started to walk again. "Why do you think whoever is doing this is doing it, Max?"

She rolled her shoulders, shrugging. "There's plenty of reasons, Logan. We're all scared. Things are changing around here, and someone is speaking out."

She had a point. If someone doesn't like something, they take care of it, even if they have to go to the extremes to do it.

We came around the corner and saw Mole talking to some other Terminal City residents. "Mole!" Max called out to him and he turned to look our direction.

He said a few more words to the guys he was talking to and they walked off as we came up to him. "Max?"

"Hey. What do you know about the guys who were killed lately?" Max asked him, stepping closer to him as she did.

Mole looked behind Max to me and back to Max. He never really trusted me, even if I was pretty much one of them. "No one has seen anything, Max. They've just been shot and no one knows who or why."

Max looked back at me and then to Mole again. "How can that be? They saw them get shot? But not who did it? How's that possible?"

"I don't know, Max. It's not like I've got eyes everywhere."

I heard a whizzing and a whirring above the dilapidated buildings and turned my attention up to it. Max and Mole had already looked before me, their senses more heightened than mine. I knew what it was at the first sight of it. Jumping forward, I wrapped my arms around Max's waist, pulling her behind the building just as I heard the shots ring out.

Once the whirring and whizzing stopped, I looked down at Max who was laying beneath me. She looked up at me. She was breathing heavily, her eyes locked with mine. "Are you... Are you alright?" she asked me, fear in her eyes.

I hated that look in her eyes. She was so strong, and when she had moments of vulnerability, I felt like I died a little inside. "I'm fine. You?"

I nodded my head and we both looked back to check on Mole.

"Mole?" Max called out to him with no answer. "MOLE?" She slid out from under me, and we both scrambled to our feet. "MOLE!"

We both stood over him, bullet wounds riddled throughout his chest. Max looked up at me, her entire face full of sadness, anger, and realization. "At least we know now what's been killing people."

We both sighed and she looked back at Mole's lifeless body as I looked back up into the skies, shaking my head. We both knew the severity of the new threat facing us.


	21. Avoiding Mass Hysteria

Logan and I headed back into headquarters as if we were running from a fire. It was like we had a fire lit beneath our asses, causing us to return to HQ so quickly. "Alec!" I yelled out, him being the first one I saw on the platform, followed by Tech and I called out to him as well. They both turned to look our direction.

"Whoa! What's got your panties all in a bunch?" Alec asked, eying both of us closely.

I glared at him, letting go of a heavy sigh as Logan and I came to the top of the stairs on the platform. "Do you think you could stop being a dick for all of two seconds?"

He held up his hands as if in surrender and I looked between the two of them, closing in tightly so no one else could hear what I was about to tell them. We didn't need to cause mass hysteria, but everyone was going to need to know and soon.

"We found out what has been shooting everyone," I told them, looking back at Logan who nodded at me to continue. "Tech, are you familiar with the hover drones that patrol the city?"

Tech narrowed his eyes in on Logan and me, nodding his head. "Yeah. They're used to help the officers keep the crime down."

"Oh, you've gotta be shitting me!" Alec said, sighing heavily, looking around before taking another step closer to Logan and me. "Are you saying that these drones are playing vigilante again?"

I nodded my head, looking back at Logan, and answering. "Seems like it. Which means we've got to be more cautious until we can figure out a way to neutralize this new threat."

"What do you want us to do?" Tech asked both Logan and me.

"Spread the word," Logan answered, looking down at me and rubbing my back. I don't know how he knew, but I needed that touch right now. I was on edge and only his touch would calm me. "Just be discreet about it. Don't go yelling it all over. Start out by telling people to stay inside the buildings for now. We'll figure out a way to tell them exactly why later."

Alec shook his head. "No way! Uh-uh! That's bullshit! If we're going to be telling people they can't be outside, they've at least gotta know why."

I took a quick step, standing right in front of Alec, glaring him up in the face. "We can't have a mass hysteria on our hands, Alec. We start telling people there are flying robots hovering around above our heads, looking to gun us down, everyone will go ballistic! We do this how Logan suggested. We'll figure out how to tell everyone in the mean time."

Alec shook his head and took a step back. "Whatever!"

He turned to leave and I grabbed his arm, stopping him. He tried to pull it away and I held on tighter. "Mole is dead, Alec." Shaking my head, I gave him a stern, serious look. "I don't want you to be the next."

Alec's face fell and his anger subsided. I knew how much he liked Mole and how well the two of them got along. They were friends, for lack of a better term, and I knew Mole's death had upset him. He nodded, taking a step away from me as I released his arm. "Alright... We do this your way," he said, looking back at Logan before looking back at me and walking around us to head down the stairs and out of HQ.

Tech nodded his head, "I'll start to spread the word for everyone to be extra cautious."

I turned back to Logan as Tech walked over to the group of transgenics hovered around the television. "I have an idea... Let's go back to Josh's."

He nodded, taking my hand and leading me out of HQ toward the sewers, back to what was now his base of operations.


	22. Hover Drone Awareness

Max and I walked back into my new base of operations and I flipped on the lights. Turning to Max, I opened my mouth to tell her that I was going to do a cable hack about the hover drones, but she beat me to it.

"I think Eyes Only should do a broadcast about what's happening in Terminal City."

Shaking my head, I smiled. Once again we were both completely in sync. "I was just thinking that,"I told her, smiling a little longer down at her before turning and walking over to my work station. It wasn't anywhere near as good as the one I had had at my place, but I had to work with what I had, and it accomplished it's goal, so I couldn't complain.

"I was thinking I'd call out the safety concerns about the drones," I told her, starting to type of some information on the computer in front of me.

She walked around, leaning against the desk beside me, watching me work. "Logan, do you think what we're doing is a good idea?"

I continued working, not looking up at her. "Of course. They can't just send the drones in to do what they want to do, Max."

"That's not what I'm talking about, Logan." I turned my head up to look up at her. She was one of the strongest people I knew, but there were times that she questioned herself, that she didn't have as much faith in herself as I did, as everyone else did around her. She had to be reminded occasionally.

"Yes, I do, Max. What you're doing, you're protecting hundreds of people, thousands. You're helping them protect themselves. Of course it's a good thing."

She smiled weakly down at me, leaning forward and pressing her lips softly to mine. We both sat there for a moment, enjoying the feel of each others lips. It was so amazing to be able to do this, to be able to kiss each other, to be able to touch each other, to be able to do so much more that we weren't able to do before. Neither one of us were going to take it for granted, though.

"Oh, Boo! I'm glad you're here, I-" We both looked up, hearing Original Cindy come into the room. I cleared my throat, inhaling deeply. "Oh! Did we eradicate the fucking virus bitch?" she asked, not letting what she had seen just slide by.

Max blushed. I loved when Max blushed. She didn't, but it showed she was human. And she was human. Even if she was created in a laboratory, she was as human as Original Cindy and I was. She was probably even more human.

"What is it, OC?" Max asked, shrugging off what we had done for what OC had come for.

OC shook her head. "Uh-uh! My boo and her boy are getting their freak on and you expect me to just let it go?"

Max looked down at me, leaning closer to me. "You work on the hack, I'll go talk to Cindy." I nodded, giving her hand a small squeeze before she stood and walked around the desk to talk to OC. Wrapping her arm around Original Cindy's shoulders, she turned her around and walked back toward one of the bedrooms.

I adjusted the modulation on one of the motherboards and turned toward the camera, turning it on to record. "Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is a Streaming Freedom Bulletin. The cable hack will last exactly sixty seconds. It cannot be traced, it cannot be stopped, and it is the only free voice left in this city.

"The transgenics living in Terminal City are not a threat to the public population. In fact, they are just like you and me. They have not done anything to deserve the segregation they have been subjected to. They are American Citizens, just like you and me.

"But it seems all everyone wants to do is eradicate their very existence," I said, using Original Cindy's word for what happened to the virus that had kept Max and me apart for so long. "Hover drones have been sent into the city as a silent vigilante effort to rid the world of people who are only trying to make their way in this world."

I patched in some footage of a hover drone just flying through Seattle, but it would serve its purpose. "They may be there to protect the citizens of Seattle, but that's not their only purpose.

"These drones have facial recognition technology programmed into them and lethal means of destroying the target they have been sent out for.

"We cannot let these drones continue on in their missions to destroy a peaceful community. Think about what would happen if these drones started taking the ones you love out.

"The hover drones need to be kept out of Terminal City. We don't need to exacerbate a situation that is already blown way out of porportion.

"This has been Streaming Freedom Bulletin via the Eyes Only informant net. Peace. Out."

I turned off the camera and set the computer to start the broadcast.


	23. Girl Talk

I sat down with OC on the bed, knowing that she could scarcely contain her excitement before she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"So you and Logan got rid of this virus bitch?"

I shook my head, turning it down, unable to keep myself from smiling.

"You did! Dish, girl! Dish!"

I looked up at her, laughing slightly.

"OC, I'm not going to tell you-"

"Oh, no, Boo!" OC laughed with me, a little more than me. "When? How?"

My eyes widened.

"No, Bo! Not all that! When did you get rid of it?"

I tucked my hair behind my ear and told her all the details about Doc cand how he's still working on something in case it isn't permanent. She nodded, smiling along the whole time.

"Yeah, but you and Logan got dirty, right?"

OC still wanted some details, and I wasn't going to tell her everything.

"Logan and I are doing great, OC. That's all I'm telling you."

"Yeah, I bet you are!" She looked to the door, making a growling sound. "Ooomph, who would have known Mr. GQ was such a monster in the sack!"

"Cindy!"

She laughed, looking down at me. "What? My girl got her groove on! I'm proud of you two."

But I was done talking about Logan and me. It made me uncomfortable to be girly, talking about girly things. It was something I could only do with Logan, even if I didn't feel completely comfortable. But I was finished talking about it with OC. Smiling, I switched the conversation back to her.

"What did you come over for?"

"Oh, right!" It was as if she had completely forgotten. "I know it's not safe for me inside your little community, but do you think Gem would be up to coming here?"

I had known that they had a connection of some sort, but I didn't know it was enough to make OC want to... did OC want to be with her?

"You want me to bring Gem here?"

"Yeah. Do you think she's up to it?"

"I don't know, OC. I'll talk to her. Logan and I were heading back there this evening. It's really not all that safe for her there right now- NOt that it's safe for her out here, but it might be safer here at Logan's."

"Great! Do you think Logan would mind if I made dinner over here? Would you two mind? I'm not imposing, am I? I mean, now that the virus bitch has gone down?"

I shook my head, my eyes rolling slightly.

"No, Cin. You're not imposing. I'm sure Logan wouldn't mind at all."


End file.
